


Fumble

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [45]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguity, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stream of Consciousness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Fumble

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

There’s nothing elegant about this push pull stumble. Who needs elegance when you have this: hands in hair and thousands of years of tension broken.

Sharp sting of desk into hip or couch into shin covered by the sharing of breath and laughter and _love._ If they were human they might call it a miracle that they’ve made it to this point. But they wouldn’t be _them_.

Adoration whispered into flushed skin, whimpers caught on each other’s lips, the ascent to the flat a literal miracle so they need never stop touching and being and loving and it is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you find yourself with only fifteen minutes to write and complete a ficlet before the deadline? Why, challenge yourself to a stream of consciousness drabble of course!


End file.
